Max's Sacrafice
by VampireFairy13
Summary: What would have happened if the Eraser hadn't died carring Max away in New York? Would she have died from the Tests or escaped to look for the flock? Posible Fax later on. Set in the middle of MR the Angel Experiment
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

(While the Eraser is carrying Max)

"Fang!" I screamed again. He was now farther back than before. He wasn't going to make it. I kicked and punched and struggled. The Eraser didn't budge.

"Let me-"I began still kicking and punching, but the sound of helicopter blades made me freeze, as if all my strength washed away.

No. Not a copter, I thought.

I looked up to see Fang still trying to catch up despite the odds. He seemed to be trying to run faster, more determined seeing my lack of protesting.

I didn't even feel the Eraser stop before I felt the floor of the helicopter. The Eraser jumped in after me kicking me in the process.

"Hey! Watch it!" I spat.

"Shut it freak," the Eraser snarled.

I narrowed my eyes sitting up. I inched my way to the window. I saw Fang a cople feet below. There was a slight look of determination in his eyes that only I could have noticed, and I instantly knew what he was thinking with out having to need Angel to tell me. I shook my head ever so slightly indicating him not to follow.

His response was a mystery since I was pulled back by my hair.

"Long time no see huh, Max?" Ari's voice was mocking. His face was over mine, it was all that I could see. "You're as good as dead."

I glared at him while his foot connected to my head knocking me out.

******************************************************************************

I woke up groggy as if I had just slept for a week. I was in a pure white room, strapped down to a metal bed. I struggled against my bonds as a door opened and two white coats came in. One was pushing a cart.

"Don't bother Max," Jeb said walking over to me. I glared at him. He brushed it off lightly but from the corner of my eye I saw the other white coat shiver.

"Calm down Max we just want to ask you a couple questions."

I looked over to the other white coat and the cart he was standing next to. On it were multiple needles.

"Yeah? Than why did you bring needles? Obviously that involves more than just asking questions."

Jeb scowled. "Behave and we won't have to go into that."

"Uh-huh," I rolled my eyes. "If you say so."

I could tell by the look on Jeb's face that he was beginning to get annoyed. Good.

"Now, Max do you know five kids that go by the names of Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman and Angel?" Jeb said.

What kind of stupid question was that?

"N-no?" My mouth made me stutter. What was I talking about? I tried again. "Wait- of corse I don't."

Jeb pursed his lips writing on a clip board the other white coat handed him. He asked another. "What do you remember about what happened before you were here?"

What is his point?

"I remembered being here but the escaping, I-I can't …remember much else…why?" What was I talking about? I remembered everything. Why couldn't I say it?

"Interesting…okay. We'll give you something for your memory and go back to the regular schedule with weekly check ups on your memory. Herald…" Jeb motioned the white coat to proceed.

I struggled again as_ Herald _came forward with two needles in his hands. He placed one down on my table out of reach for me to push. He rested the tip against the inside of my elbow. He pressed it in and pushed the liquid in. I struggled against the pain. He did the same for the other needle but in my other elbow.

I quickly fell into a deep sleep afterwards.

******************************************************************************

When I woke I was back in my cage in a ball, back in the School's fashionable uniforms. (Notice major use of sarcasm.) The dresses reminded me of…something I saw on T.V once. A hospital dress or something. I couldn't remember, my memory was worse.

I looked up towards the wall behind me and saw a small window. There was a soft glow of sun. I couldn't guess if it was day or night yet.

I didn't have time to wait. The door opened with a creak shining light into the dark room. Two silhouettes started forward. My hands clenched into fists as they stopped outside of my cage.

The door opened. I didn't move. "C'mon Max," Jeb's calming voice said. I knew better than to believe that disguise.

When I didn't move, a pair of clawed hands grabbed me and dragged me out. Those hands could only belong to an Eraser.

I was literally dragged behind them as they lead the way to a fenced area outside.

"Time for a little chase," the Eraser growled at me throwing me to the ground. "Got to the count of ten. Ten, nine, eight…"

I scrambled to my feet and began to run. Cursing at the Eraser under my breath, I heard him start after me, he wasn't alone.

"Damn Erasers!"I yelled. I could hear them closing in so I ran faster. I was barely aware of the five dark figures in the sky several hundred feet in the air.

**So this is the first chapter. Please review and I'll update when I can- when I'm not juggling all my homework. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**In my previous chapter I had some spelling errors (hopefully those have been changed) but it was the cause of my not working spelling check doohickey. Anyway…**

**I rewrote the ending to this chapter so ya. Enjoy.**

**Here's chapter two…**

******************************************************************************

**Chapter Two**

Fang's P.O.V

We were flying just over the School, searching for a way to sneak in.

"Fang, I don't think this is such a good idea," Nudge said. She hadn't spoken for the few days since Max had been taken by the Erasers.

I didn't respond but continued searching and circling the school. That's when I noticed a figure running through a fenced field with multiple larger figures chasing behind. I focused on the figure being chased using my raptor vision to see who it was.

"Max."

Eyes turned to stare at me-Iggy's were looking in my general direction-like I had gone insane.

But I ignored them and pointed to the running girl repeating "Max."

I aimed for descent but a hand grabbed my wrist. It was Nudge's. She looked hysterical.

"Don't go down there, Fang. You heard what Ari said, you'll get killed. We need you." Her voice was surprisingly calm. For the moment it reminded me of Max.

I clenched my jaw and looked down at Max and made one of Max's famous snap decisions. With out warning, I dived down, plummeting towards the earth.

"Fang!" The entire Flock yelled. They said more but the screaming wind drowned them out.

I landed just behind Max and immediately had to sprint just to keep up.

"Max! Max, wait!" I exclaimed, chasing after her.

She made no response and continued to run. I ran faster and came to her side. "Max. Max, look at me!"

Her head turned slightly, eyes meeting mine for a split second. With in that time I saw a quick recognition that turned to confusion that turned to fear. I heard her mutter, "Damn fast Erasers!" And ran faster.

I slowed to a stop, shocked and hurt. Max thought I was an Eraser? What did the White Coats do to her? I knew she recognized me briefly but what happened after?

The sound of heavy padded feet of Erasers made me snap open my wings and take to the air to avoid being shredded to pieces by claws.

I watched Max run as I ascended back to the flock. I saw her reach a fence, turn and watch the approaching the Erasers.

"Where's Max?" Gazzy asked.

I looked up at the flock; they were all stone faced except Angel who was crying.

"Max… Max didn't…" I didn't know how to explain it. I couldn't continue. Thankfully Angel did.

"I read her thoughts, she didn't recognize Fang. Well she did unconsciously for a second before something clouded that out and she mistaken him for an Eraser. One of the ones that were chasing her." Angel sobbed. "She doesn't-won't-recognize us."

Nudge and Gazzy were on the verge of tears, Iggy, silent.

"Is there any way to get her to remember?" Iggy finally asked.

Angel paused. "No," her voice cracked. Soon she broke down too.

Iggy's head snapped up. "Erasers with guns, twelve o'clock."

There was a loud crack and I felt wind rush past as the bullet missed my check by inches. "I think we need to move before one of us gets killed. I don't think Max would want us to get killed hovering here watching her." I suggested as another bullet grazed Nudge's shirt.

Panicked she answered, "For now. We'll come back for her right?"

I nodded. Of course we would. Max made a sacrifice for us letting them take her and so we had to pay her back.

Quickly we retreated. _We will come back for Max, if it's the last thing I do._


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for a short second chapter; to make up for it here's a longer chapter.**

**********************************************************************************

**Max's P.O.V**

**3 months later…**

Ugh, those moronic idiots! I know I've said I hate the white coats in the past but I didn't mean it then, not compared to now. Yes they do their normal experiments and what not but then they usually move on to another experiment and I'd be on my own in my little cage for a week or so then they'd come back to me.

This time they won't leave me a-freaking-lone! Its test after test, experiment after experiment. Not to mention the liquid they keep injecting into me. It's supposed to create me into a super human. When are they going to get it into their tiny brains that I'm not exactly human. Have you seen my back? I've kinda got wings-that are tied down, no chance of escaping into the air. Even if I could, I can't seem to remember how.

But I need to escape. That's going to be tricky since the "super liquid" is making me sick and I've had no time to recover. But I'm going to do it, no matter what the cost.

I sneeze just as the door opens from the hall. Two figures started towards me and I tried to scowl as they approached. By the look on the Erasers face, I failed miserably.

"C'mon birdie," the Eraser teased reaching in to try and grab me. I snapped at his fingers whenever they got close and connected with one. With a snarl the Eraser pulled back.

When he came to try again he brought in a taser which gave me a shock I lost control of my muscles and fell forward into the Erasers arms limp. As soon as I was pulled out I got control but it was too late, the Eraser's iron grip held me around the waist trapping my arms a he followed the White Coat through the School.

I was dropped out in a white room with only a chair with belts and a tiny computer. I was strapped down to the white chair and the white coat left leaving me with the Eraser.

At first look the Erasers look the exact same as the old Erasers, super model beautiful, but instead of turning half wolf, half man they can now turn into full overly large wolves with human intelligence. In short, they are even more deadly.

You could probably blame me for that, though I didn't change them, I was only the inspiration. Those evil scientists changed them, enhanced them to make them more superior to my ever growing strength. To keep me in line.

I was snapped from my thoughts when the door opened and Jeb walked in going straight to the computer with out even acknowledging me.

After he typed something on the on the computer he looked up at me. "Okay Max, if you cooperate we can finish this quickly and move on to Physical Exercise and leave you on your own for the rest of the day."

I snorted. "You mean after being chased like a sheep by Erasers I get to be cooped up in my cage for 24 hours with other experiments that can barely talk. Oh yeah, that's a perfect reason for me to cooperate."

Jeb glared. "Just tell us what you see and the meaning the pictures have to you. Alright?" When I didn't answer Jeb he went back to typing on the computer.

A while later the lights went out and the screen in front of me lights up. Images flashed before me faces-six- before images of different places I've never been before. I didn't pay much attention to the places, they held no meaning. It was the faces I was interested in. Three boys, two girls. The first two boys looked about my age. One had black hair and a tanned face. The second had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to look everywhere and no where all at once. The first girl was younger by only a couple years, she had dark skin and hair. The last boy had spiky blond hair and blue eyes. The final face was the last girl she was the youngest and looked a lot like the blond boy, like they were relatives. I don't know why, but I got a strange feeling when looking at them. I couldn't place the feeling.

When the lights came back on I knew I couldn't tell Jeb. Not like I would have anyway.

"So?" Jeb asked.

"I have no idea what any of the pictures mean," I lied. "I only know that the different places are out there." I tilt my head in the direction of the door indicating to civilization.

He stared at me for a while trying and failing to reach a glare. Finally he said, "Fine. We'll move on."

Ari ripped the belts off me. I was surprised by his sudden appearance; I briefly wondered where the other Eraser went.

"Miss me?" Ari whispered in my ear. Even in those two words I could hear him mocking me. I clenched my jaw in anger.

My head snapped around when the computer smashed to the ground.

"Wanna be careful with the computer Jeb?" Ari laughed.

"I didn't touch it," Jeb said, his voice coming from the right, opposite from the computer.

"Then who…?" Ari began but stopped to look at me.

"What are you staring at?" When their stares didn't stop and Jeb's turned curious. I snapped. "Take a freaking picture. It will last you a hell of a lot longer."

Jeb just smiles and shakes his head. "Nothing. Ari bring her to the back to the fence. Time for some exercise."

I groaned as they dragged me off to be chased by Erasers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm really sorry for not updating in a while but I've had so many freaking tests and projects it's not even funny! I got this chapter up as soon as possible.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Fang P.O.V.**

Being the leader of the flock has been hard. All the little things Max had to do! Who knew Nudge's ranting could get even more annoying. Though she's done that very rarely and even though it drives me insane, I miss it. I miss Max.

I have to admit, I have been having it easy the past couple of months, ever since Ari attacked us on the beach just outside of New York.

We were minding our own business (Which apparently isn't something you can do when you're a kid with wings. Then out of nowhere Erasers appeared and began to attack us. The Flock handling it all very well considering all the grief we were experiencing.

Ari decided to do a one on one. I was determined to see his death for taking Max and making her forget. I got a couple good whacks; even broke his nose, but he got one. Lucky. Shot. It still makes me really made thinking about how he beat me by clawing my briefly unprotected torso, leaving skin hanging. Really, it wasn't the prettiest sight one would like to see.

I continued to fight despite the amount of blood I was losing. I was growing light headed as well.

Then…it was over. Like that. They were gone. I started towards the ocean so I could clean my wound and the Flock's but I never got there. I blacked out half way.

Nudge (surprise) filled me in on what happened while I was out. A random jogger noticed us and immediately dialed 911. Iggy lied about what happened, they gave them self normal names and I got the name Nick. The doctors looked over my wounds and the entire flock gave me some blood since one or two of them wouldn't have enough.

Apparently an FBI agent whose name was Anne Questioned Iggy seeing as he was the oldest present and conscious. And he made the most rational destion of his life (with the help of a 6 year old mind reader) and accepted Anne's offer of staying at her house for a while.

When I woke I was told this story and then we were driven out to Virginia, to Anne's _huge_ house and Nudge babbling away the whole time. Good ol' Nudge.

Total was defiantly pleased with the big yard and pond.

Just recently Anne informed us we will be attending school-the normal kind.

With in one week of attending school I was already named emo. I can't really argue with them. What would you call me if you see a guy dressed entirely in black with multiple scars? Even with my emo title girls would follow me, stare at me, whisper when I walked by, and it was getting on my last nerve. I couldn't give a damn about those girls. I just wanted Max. My Max…

I was sitting in history, grade nine, next to Iggy staring blankly at the white board, thinking about Max when someone's hand touched mine. I stiffen immediately; the hand was too soft to be Iggy's. I turn my head ever so slightly to glare at the girl. Red hair, quite pretty really. The girl flinched slightly but didn't remove her hand.

I felt pointy edges of a crumpled piece of paper in my hand, and the withdrawal of the girl's hand. I opened the paper. It had the name Lisa and a phone number on it with the words _Call Me_ scribbled quickly.

With out a word I folded up the paper and put it in my pocket.

Walking back to Anne's house Angel was talking about her day and I was doing constant 360's, wondering why we haven't stumbled a poun any Erasers since we met Anne.

_Everything's fine Fang. Well except for Max not being here, but we have to trust that she'll find us. I would suggest that we try to find Max again, but there's no way we could sneak around Anne. I have a feeling something's going to happen soon anyway._

Angel's sweet voice rang in my head trying for the millionth time to comfort my always frayed nerves. Her last sentence caught my attention.

Something's going to happen soon?

_Yeah, she replied. Not like a warning the Iggy and Gazzy are going to blow up the school-which they are planning on doing- it's something bigger._

_

* * *

_

_**Oooh, cliffie! He he he. Next chapter Max's P.O.V again.**_

_**I'm also planning to write a one shot called Fang the Red Nose Mutant, where Fang gets run over by Rudolf on their way to Dr. Martinez's. It's probably going to be a one shot. So yeah. Review! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay people, seriously, review. I won't update unless I get 5 reviews at least. Since I'm nice I'll give you this one but review!!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Max's P.O.V.**

Once again I was thrown to the ground coughing but landed on my feet with the practice of being thrown. Immediately I begin to run at top speed, (200 mph?) only to hear growls and snarls behind me, not far behind as usual.

When the fence came into view, I gave it a once over calculating the height-being slapped with a whip every time you get math question wrong really gets the information to stick.

A couple feet away I take two more steps and jump with all my might, my feet grazing the tops of the fence, leaving small ribbons of blood but I ignore it and _run_.

Behind me I hear Erasers snap and growl as they see my retreating form, waiting to be released, to give chase. But I don't stop to give them a chance to catch up knowing full well they will.

Now I won't go into boring detail about my long journey I'll give you the basics, the Erasers did catch up, but I ran through a tree infested wood shaking all but one off. This one chased me all over. I don't even know where I went. But after running for a full 24 hours straight, I dash into a town somewhere in Virginia.

It's just after midday, so I figured everyone would be out and about at this time of day. Better and worse. Better cause I could lose the Eraser in the crowds, worse people could get suspicious about a teenaged girl sprinting through the town being chased by a giant dog. Yeah, that's totally normal.

I could sense that the Eraser was farther back but that didn't stop me or slow me down no matter how much my legs protested. I did slow down only tad so I wouldn't push a group of kids into the path of a passing car.

As I pass I notice uniforms, school uniforms. Damn lucky kids. Get to go to school, be normal, not being chased by Erasers, being made sick by the evil twisted minds of scientists. Not having to run for their freaking _life_!

I run through the middle of the group of five, knocking them slightly and they give me alarmed looks. I faintly hope the piece of fabric that the scientists called clothing covered my wings before continuing un fazed to a near by forest where I collapse with exhaustion.

I climb a large tree and fall into a restless sleep. Only to be waken in a hour to a twig snapping.

Angel's P.O.V.

Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and I all came out of school just about to start to Anne's When I hear some alarming thoughts.

_School uniforms. Damn lucky kids. Get to go to school, be normal, not having to be chased by Erasers. Being made sick by evil twisted minds of scientists. Not having to run for their freaking life!_

A girl ran straight through our group surprising Fang and Iggy nearly knocking them onto the road and I get one last thought before it all goes blank: _I hope my wings are hidden. _Then, she's gone.

I go over her image in my head one more time. Blonde hair, pale skin, bare foot, tall and lean but strong. My eye brows furrow as I try to remember her eye colour before giving up.

This was it. The strange feeling, the something big. A girl with wings who looks a lot like Max.

**Now Review! Or I'll make Angel make you do it or make Nudge talk your ear off. No seriously review! I don't care if you hate it! Tell me what I could do to make it better. 5 REVIEWS OR I WON'T UPDATE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh My Gosh! You guys are great! 5 reviews already! Wow. Any way here's the next chappie as promised.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Max's P.O.V.**

I climb into a large tree and fall into a restless sleep. Only to be awaken by the sound of a twig snapping.

I bolt up right adrenaline pumping, senses on hyper aware. My clench my jaw as I try to sense of my intruder.

At the edge of the trees a dark figure emerges. As they came closer I used my super enhanced raptor vision to see that it's a teenaged boy about the age of 15 dressed in all black. His hair and eyes dark to mach. His head lifts up eyes looking straight at me, almost through me and into my soul. But I don't move. I don't even breathe.

"I can see you." Those few simple words had me on edge, ready for a fight. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." I snorted but jumped down into a fighting stance.

"What do you want?" I demanded my gaze narrowing soaking up every detail of the boy. He had to be part of the School. No one else would have been able to see me with in all the foliage and branches.

The boy's eyes widened and he whispered, "Max?"

My nostrils flared as I charged at the boy, grabbing his shoulders and pinning him to a tree. "How do you know my name? Do you work for the School?"

But he just stared at me. "Max, don't you remember me? I'm Fang, remember?"

I looked at him as if he was insane. "Of course I don't remember you I don't-" Then I did remember. My first day back at the School after they caught me, Jeb asked me about a Fang. Then just yesterday I was shown a picture that looked exactly like him. So I jumped to the best conclusion I could. "Eraser."

The boy-Fang whatever-looked shocked though it was hard to tell seeing as only his eyes widened just the tiniest bit the rest of his face a complete and pretty good poker face.

"No Max, I'm not an Eraser I'm-"

"Of _course_ you aren't, that's what they all say," I said sarcasm leaking from every word. "Why else would those freaking idiotic White Coats continually bring you up? You and four others. You have to be really special to them for wanting me to remember you, to be afraid.

"But I don't get scared so bring it. Just try to bring me back to that hell hole." I finished and backed away, releasing him, returning to my fighting stance.

I don't even wait for him to prepare himself. I do a round house kick to his chest and he flies backwards hitting another tree.

"What the friggin' hell?" He gasped clutching his chest, heaving. "How did you get so strong?"

I don't speak, I just reply with a punch to the stomach. I swear I heard a crack as one of his ribs breaks. I lunged again but he's ready this time, he grabbed my wrist and pushing it to the side and grabbing my other one as he turned around to lock them behind my back.

"Listen to me Max, I'm not an Eraser. I'm like you." He whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling my skin.

I clenched my jaw and looked to the side and mutter "prove it."

"Promise not to punch me again?"

I nodded slightly and he released his grip on me. I turned to face him just as he took his jacket off leaving him in one of the school uniforms I saw earlier and a pair of Raven black wings, about 14 feet across and at a certain angle and if the sun hit it just right, there was a tiny bit of purple glistening from the wings.

I resisted the temptation of letting my jaw hang open like I was trying to catch flies. Instead I just look away, thinking of ways to run away from here, right now find somewhere else to go, somewhere Eraser less.

Daggers pierced my brain right after I finished the thought. They sliced at my brain showing no mercy, and I did something I never do, ever: I began to cry, with tears running down, my cheeks freely as I fall to my knees grasping my brain in hopes to keep it together. I showed weakness to this Fang, wishing he'd end this unbearable pain and just kill me.

When the pain finally let up I was on the ground in the fatal position with a warm, caring hand on my shoulder.

I jumped up shaking the hand off as a voice with no gender or way to know if it was computerized.

_Stay here Max. Your future and those of others depend on it._

What the hell?

I glared at Fang one last time before running off suddenly at a speed so quick he'd have to be an Eraser-which he said he's not- to catch up.

One thing is for sure if I had to stay in Virginia to escape that terrible pain I'd do it, maybe I could also find out more about Fang.

**Iggy's P.O.V.**

I started to take a tired worn out group of kids back to Anne's on Fang's orders. Who knew fighting one freaking Eraser would take so much out the five of us. Five! Usually one of us could take at least five or ten at a time, Fang and I even more. The School is defiantly up grading those buggers. (**A/N: I just love that word! My dad uses it sometimes and it's just awesome!) **All I wonder is how are they upgrading them and who are they testing them on?

"I wonder where Fang went. D you think he went after that girl who ranby us really fast? Was that even a girl? Why was an Eraser chasing her? Just imagine what everyone was thinking when they saw the Eraser. Actually, Angel did hear what they were thinking, didn't you Angel? Were they thinking something funny? I bet they did, I wish I could hear what people think but I can't. Do you think I could get a power like Angel? Ohmigosh! That would be so cool! I think I would want feeling emotions because that's a lot like reading minds but not quite. But don't you think that would be cool? Iggy, I'm hungry. Oooooh! I want Ice cream! I love ice cream! There are so many flavors! Like chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, rocky road, mint chocolate chip, cookies n' cream-"

"Nudge! Stop talking! You're going to make my ears bleed and I kinda need them thank you." I yelled just to be heard over her rambling.

"Sorry."

I tilted my heard and stare in her. Nudge hadn't talked that much since Max was here. Could it mean…

"I think it could Iggy. I caught a couple lines of her thoughts. And she did look a lot like Max."

"And that is why Fang followed her. What was she thinking?" I asked.

"When she saw us she thought um…she complained about us being normal and getting to go to school and not being tested by sick scientists And the last thing I got was, I hope my wings are covered or something like that."

I pulled my eyebrows together. "When she saw us she should have recognized us unless…"

"Unless the White Coats did something to her."

* * *

**So here you go. Do you think I can get 10 REVIEWS this time? Pretty please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'd like to thank Artyfan and Taeniaea for being faithful reviewers. All of you who reviewed are awesome too! Here's chapter seven…**

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

So, I found a nice cave just outside of town to stay in and enrolled in school (the normal kind) for something to do knowing I'd drive my self crazy with boredom if I didn't. Don't ask me exactly how I did it; I'm pretty surprised that what ever I did worked.

The only school I could find near by was the one that Fang went to. This of course made me jump with happiness-note sarcasm.

So the principle who got under my skin straight off, handed me my uniform saying I started tomorrow. What day was tomorrow?

As I left his office he reminded me to keep my uniform in tip top shape which I said I would. Torn and bloody would be okay right?

Any way after I found my self the cave I gathered wood, found a bunny and started dinner. All of you who are saying poor bunny, what would you do if you were in my shoes? Eat the bunny or stare to possible death? That's what I thought.

Before falling to sleep I did a once over, checking for any possible threats and fell into a light sleep.

**************

The next morning I woke, happy that there weren't any Eraser attacks but that also worried me.

I had left over rabbit (which wasn't much) and went into a dark corner of the cave to change into my uniform.

I jumped off the edge of the cliff, and landed gracefully like a cat before I took off running into town and to school.

The bell rang just as I got in the building. Taking my time, I used the piece of paper that I was given yesterday to find my locker and un locked it. I found my schedule, and text books. I took my English book out and began to search for the classroom. I actually found it quite easily, with the help of my internal GPS.

I walked in making no effort to hide the fact I was coming in late. I took louder than necessary steps to the empty desk.

The teacher was smiling but her eyes were glaring. I gave her a sarcastic smile back.

"Great to see you've joined us Maxine," the teacher said with forced kindness.

"Max," I said bordly inspecting my nails which just ticked her off more. What can I say? I have a gift for getting under people's skin.

"As I was saying before Max rudely interrupted, who could give me a summary of the latest chapter that you were supposed to have read last night?"

I zoned her out, not caring what the hell she was talking about. She could have been screaming fire and I still wouldn't have cared. I only looked up from the desk when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

I turned to see Fang sitting right behind me staring at me intently. Glared at him before turning back to the front wishing the day was over already so I could go back to my cave or maybe go to the closest convenience store and "borrow" some stuff.

When the bell rang I jumped out of my chair and all but ran out of the room, only realizing I had to go through with more of that torture. I groaned as I started towards my locker debating on just skipping the rest of the day and be done with it, be done with him. I even seriously even thought of just leaving the town anyway no matter the pain. But at last I didn't and settled with just walking in late again for Math.

So that's what I did, every class I walked in late, and every class I had with Fang or the one with unclear eyes. It seriously pissed me off at one point I was about to turn around and punch Fang in the face I was getting so pissed. Lucky for him the bell rang stopping me.

The day ended with me fuming. I stomped out of the school carrying my homework-only to give something to do; otherwise it would still be stuffed in my locker- when I was cornered by Fang, foggy eyes and the other three that looked exactly the same from the School's pictures.

"What?" I snarled.

"Max?" I faint voice spoke up. I looked down to glare at the little blond girl. "Don't you remember us? I'm Angel, this is Nudge," she motioned to the other girl beside her, "Gazzy," The blond boy her had some of the same features as Angel, "and Iggy," Foggy eyes. "Don't you remember us?"

I glared at all of them as Angel introduced them. "No, I don't. I just know you all work for the School so take me there or go. Away." I shoved passed Angel. If she wasn't crying before she was now.

"Max, please," she begged. I just walked onwards.

Then, a callused hand tightly grasped my wrist. "Max…" He warned.

"Let me go Fang." I said and tried to pull out of his grip, but he just held on tighter. "Let. Me. Go."

Suddenly Fang flew backwards and almost pull me with him. But I stood my ground pulled my hand away. I continued on.

Fang's P.O.V.

We cornered Max at the side of the school on our way out. The kids wanted to see her, to make sure it was really her. To see if she could remember them.

"What?" She snarled.

"Max?" Angel asked softly. Max glared down at Angel, she flinched ever so slightly. Max had never looked so hateful and Angel before. "Don't you remember us? I'm Angel; this is Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy." She motioned at every one of them. "Don't you remember us?" She repeated.

Max glared at Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy and me again. "No, I don't. I just know that you all work for the School, so take me there or go. Away." She shoved past Angel which made her cry. Iggy went to comfort her and I stopped Max.

"Max…" I warned.

"Let me go Fang." She tried to pull away but I just held on tighter. "Let. Me. Go." I was thrust backwards even though she didn't touch me. Her hand was ripped from mine and I hit the ground. The air left my lungs with an oof. As I tried to catch my breath and stand up Gazzy was speaking.

"Was it just me or does it look like Max has some new kind of power?"

"Yeah," Nudge agreed.

"Guys I'm going to see if I can find out where she's going to be staying. I'll meet up with you back at Anne's."

Angel sniffled. "Are you going to try and make her remember?"

"Yes, Angel." I ran after Max.

* * *

**Okay, this probably isn't the most exciting chapter ever but I wanted to post something so…there. I'll have something else up soon since I have two weeks off for the holidays. **

**Review!**


	8. Sorry for the AN but I need help!

**Okay, I'm not one to post Author notes but I'm in a bit of a dilemma. I have writers block right now.**

**So if I don't update straight away, you know why.**

**If you want to be nice, you could try giving me some ideas on how Fang can help Max remember. I had an idea but the timing in the story isn't on my side so ideas are welcome!**

**Happy New Year!**

**VampireFairy13**


	9. Chapter 8

**My writer's block is gone! Yay! I also finally found some free time to write so I'm writing!**

**Thank all of you who gave me suggestions! I'm really thankful. So in return, I'll try to make this a really long chapter. I am also sorry if I didn't use your idea, I tried my best to put most of them together. There is one everyone seemed to mention so try to guess what it is.**

Max's P.O.V.

I raced through the forest, using my all of my speed, in hopes of shaking off any followers. Once I reached the cliff that led to my cave, I climbed nimbly to the top.

I chucked my bag on the ground, before starting a fire. Just as the fire got going, I saw a shadow. I turned abruptly to see Fang standing there.

"You just don't give up do you?" I said through clenched teeth, crossing my arms.

"No I don't." He stepped forward around the fire and I moved back at the same time glaring at him. "Max, please, hear me out."

I studied his face, contemplating the chance that he would attack me but finally nodded. "Fine."

"Over three months ago we were all in New York after rescuing Angel from the School-the little girl you made cry. Before that we were living in an E shaped house together as a family with Jeb." I winced at his name. "Jeb had left us and you took over as the leader of the Flock. You pretty much raise Angel, Nudge and Gazzy. You taught them how to fight. How to be the survivors they are today." As Fang spoke, he stepped closer. I stepped back every time he moved until my back hit the wall of the cave.

"You would go to any length to protect us even when the School caught you again you refused to let me help. We did come back for you despite the many warnings Ari gave us. I came down to talk to you when you were being chased by Erasers but just called me one of them, even though I was trying to help you. Just like you did yesterday."

Fang had moved so close that we were face to face as he finished his speech. "All we want is out Max back. I want the Max I've known and love back."

Then with out warning he eliminated the tiny space between us and his lips met mine.

I knew I could have pushed him away to tell him I didn't know what he was talking about but I didn't. The way his hand cupped my cheek affectionately and how the other wrapped around my waist, it felt…familiar. Like what he was saying was true. The weirdest thing was, I believed him.

A picture flooded through my mind just then making me freeze. It was a picture of Fang, myself, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, Angel and Jeb when we were younger. We were all happy. After the picture came an image in Fang's point of view of Gazzy, Iggy and himself, sneaking into my room with whipped cream. I watched as they drew on my face with the stuff.

Finally, I saw myself playing with Angel outside, teaching her how to fly.

I came back to the present, opening my eyes to see Fang's eyes inches from mine, our forehead's touching.

As I looked into the deep dark pools that were his eyes, I could feel a few of the invisible blocks the were blocking me from remembering to disintegrate. I recognized the person in front of me, not as an enemy but a friend, my best friend.

"Fang?" I asked softly unsure of what I knew.

Fang smiled and it lit up his whole face. "Max." He pulled me in for a hug. For a moment, I stood there awkwardly before smiling slightly myself and hugging him back.

He pulled back, taking my face in his hands gently and kissed me again, it was sweet and short. When we pulled away a remember something I saw (had he shown it to me?)

"You helped them put whipped cream on my face?!" I yelled making Fang back up, raising his hands in surrender.

"I was dragged into it, I didn't have a choice,- Max calm down." But he didn't wait for me to do so, he just jumped off the cliff, spreading his wings wide and flying out a bit, so he was out of reach.

I went to follow him when I realized my wings were still tied against my back. I narrowed my eyes and I jumped of the cliff any way, and saw him land in the forest before my feet made contact with the ground. I raced after him, deep into the forest where I saw him land.

I reached a clearing when I saw him standing there, his back to me. Stealthily I crept up behind him and tackled him to the ground. He managed to turn so he fell on his back. I could see fear in his eyes momentarily before it disappeared and determination took its place.

When I was least expecting it he flipped us over so he was on top and hand my arms and legs pinned. I couldn't move.

Fang leaned closer his breath tickling my skin. "Now what are you going to do about this situation Maximum?"

I scowled at him for using my full name but didn't move other wise. Then I thought of something, maybe I could push him like I did earlier and with that computer at the School…

So I tried, seeing as that was the only thing I could do being unable to move.

I focused on Fang and pushing him a couple feet away. My forehead was crinkled and I could feel the beginning of perspiration but it finally worked. Fang flew away from me again. I got up before he hit the ground and managed to get to him before he moved.

A piercing scream echoed through out the woods coming from behind me. I blinked trying to place where I had heard that noise before and failing. Fang knew it and didn't try to hide some of the horror he was feeling.

Fang got up quickly and began to run towards the sound of the scream. I followed shortly after, not knowing what else to do.

I stood at the edge of the forest, watching as Fang tackled an Eraser off the little blond girl who had introduced herself as Angel.

Angel crumpled to the ground gasping for a breath after the Eraser had been choking her. I had the strange urge to go over to her to make sure she was okay when Nudge-I think her name was- went rushing over to her.

I looked back over to where the Eraser had Fang pinned, a clawed paw around his throat.

"Where is Maximum Ride?" The Eraser snarled and dread filled me as I realized it was Ari.

Fang looked in my direction, our eyes meeting before he quickly turned his attention back to Ari.

"I…don't know." Fang said quietly for lack of air.

Ari snarled. "Where is she?" Ari rested his paw on Fang's right arm, slowly putting more pressure on it until I heard a painful snap. Fang tried to hold back a yelp of pain with clenching his teeth.

My anger spiked. With lightning speed, I tackled Ari off of Fang, kicking him in the gut. Ari was forced off Fang and tumbled to the ground before recovering quickly and turning to face me.

"The great Maximum Ride shows her self. Long time no see huh?" Ari chuckled.

"Shut it mutt." I snarled, and ran towards him, but sliding between his paws to kick him in his weak spot: his stomach. I was successful but he managed to get his claws on me and they raked down my arm.

That's going to leave a scar.

I cursed, loudly as I used my hands and feet to hit his stomach.

Ari howled, but moved so two of his paws would make a Max sandwich. He all but jumped down on me, his front paw connecting with my chest the other with my stomach. The pain centered around my right rib cage, while my breath left my lungs in a huff. Dammit, my ribs have probably cracked.

I rolled away from Ari, on to my stomach and I stood up quickly. "That's all you got Ari? Really, I was expecting more." That got him riled up. Ari came charging towards me but I jumped just before he hit me landing on his back. "Run, horsy run!" I said smirking when he growled.

He bucked, throwing me into the air and I hit a tree and sliding down, landing on my head.

Stars interrupted my gaze and everything began to get dimmer. My body was paralyzed.

I watched as Ari walked over to me. "Not so tough now, are you Maxie?" Ari said looking smug. I couldn't respond. Ari picked me up by sticking his claws into my arms. I tried to ignore the screaming pain. "The Director will be very pleased that I'll bring you back. She'll be very happy."

If I could have scowled, I would have.

In a last attempt to get Ari away, I focus directly on him. Slowly he began to move upwards. His claws were leaving my flesh, letting more fresh blood flow. Once his claws were out of my skin I pushed him as hard as I could.

Ari went flying high in the sky, probably to land in another state.

Once Ari left my line of sight, I began to get woozy. My vision was darkening and I blacked out.

Fang's P.O.V.

I tried to push my self up using only one arm to do so, so I could help Max. While getting up, I caught sight of my arm. Between my wrist and elbow, my arm made the shape of a V. It was also dark with bruises. I couldn't help but wince slightly. That is not normal.

"Fang!" Angel cried seeing my arm. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates and her face had gone pale.

"I'm fine Angel. Are you okay?" She nodded he eyes locked on my arm. Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy were next to her. I began to walk towards the forest area where I had seen Ari throw Max before the others started to worry.

Ari had his claws in her arms; her left arm hand three long streaks down it dripping blood.

I watched as Max used her new power she had already used twice on me to lift Ari and throw him out of the state. Max then fell limp, unable to move as she blacked out. I rushed over to her and tried to pick her up and failed miserably.

Angel, I thought to her, bring the others, Max needs some serious help.

_On our way._ Within seconds they were by my side.

"Iggy, can you help me carry her to Anne's"

Iggy nodded, "I should probably carry her. Angel told me about your arm. You need to get a cast for it."

I nodded, "That's probably a good idea." I said looking my V shaped arm.

_Max remembered didn't she Fang?_

Yes, Angel, or at least half of it, I replied to her.

As long as whatever hit she took that paralyzed her didn't make her forget again.

**Was this good? I hope it is. So come on and tell me how good/bad it was. I want to know. Just so you know, I won't be updating as much for a while for all the basket ball stuff I've got going on right now so don't expect something too soon. Anywho, Review!!! Pretty please. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'll spare you the excuses right now, and get on with it.**

**I'm planning to finish this story in a couple of chapters so I can focus on my other stories. But if you really want, I'll consider a sequel. No promises though, that's also if I can think of anything.**

**Plus, something is wrong with either my email or something because all your wonderful reviews and my story alerts aren't going into my email. Do you guys have any suggestions of what's wrong?**

**On with the story…**

Fang's P.O.V.

After going to Anne's she immediately call the ambulance and we were dragged out to the hospital. Max was taken for tests and the doctors put a cast on my arm. Now, I can't use that arm for 6 weeks. _Great._

I lay in a hospital bed next to Max, who was still unconscious The Flock was crowded around us and for the moment, we were silent.

I didn't say anything as I watched Max, and her now steady breathing, hoping she still remembered.

We were waiting for the nurse to return, with the results on…everything.

I sighed as I returned my attention back to the Flock, who were all uncomfortable about being in a hospital, again.

Anne was down a couple of floors, probably getting a coffee, leaving us be.

Iggy's head twitched towards the door as foot steps were heard coming closer to our room.

The nurse came through the door way, holding a clip board with what I hoped was the results.

"Okay, we just got the results of Maximum's tests," the nurse announced pausing long enough to kill us with suspense.

"Are they good or bad?" Iggy finally snapped.

The nurse looked up at Iggy annoyed though he took no notice.

"There is good news and bad news. The good news is that she will live, with only a minor concussion."

"The bad news?" I pressed.

The nurse pursed her lips. "She's permanently paralyzed from the neck down."

I froze.

**I know you're going to kill me for such a short chapter and how I ended it but it's what I planned. Anyway review (and if you have any ideas on my email problem that would be greatly appreciated) and you'll find out what happens.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Good news! My email is working again! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait. Don't hate me!**

**Max's P.O.V.**

I don't know how long I was out but as soon as I opened my eyes, I knew something was wrong. Even half aware of everything, I could sense the tension.

"Fang…" I muttered groggily.

"Max!" I heard Fang exclaim, his voice coming from the right. "What do you remember?"

I fully opened my eyes and tired to move my head so I could face him but my body couldn't move. "I-I remember Ari hurting you and that he threw me and I hit a tree and I made him fly away."

"Do you know everyone in this room?" He asked.

"I can't see anyone else in this room. My neck won't move." It was silent for a moment before I heard footsteps. Then a strawberry blonde guy stuck his face over mine.

"Can you see me or am I too far to one side?"

Recognition flashed through me. "Iggy!" I tried moving my limbs so I could hug him but they too wouldn't move. I just brushed off as a side effect of my injuries from my fight with Ari.

Iggy smiled like an idiot before moving and…Nudge-I think-took his place. "Nudge."

She too moved and a blonde boy-Gazzy!-took her place. "Gazzy!

Finally, Angel showed herself. "Angel."

"Yay, Max! You remember us!" Angel squealed.

My eye brows furrowed. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Max doesn't remember not remembering us. Great." Fang said.

"Why would I forget you guys? You're my Flock. My family." I tried once again to move my neck and for a third time, failure.

"Max, during your fight with Ari, he threw you and you hit a tree and landed on your head, paralyzing you. You can't move from the head down." Fang explained. "Though your other injuries have already healed."

"So you're saying I'll never be able to move ever again?" But after I said that, I began to slowly lift into the air.

"Max?" Nudge asked confused.

"Yes, Nudge?"

"Why are you floating?"

Before I could answer, Slowly, I began to float so if I was on the ground and able to _move_ I'd be standing up. Then, my body turned so I was facing Nudge.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Fang sit up, with one arm in what seemed to be a cast.

"Max, do you think it's because of your new power?" Fang suggested.

"Max got a new power?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, at first it seemed she could only push things but now it must have expanded to moving things in general. Even herself."

"Telekinesis." Angel said.

"So Max, isn't totally immobile then," Iggy said.

"Apparently." I said. "But what I just did, I didn't exactly do purposely."

"So then try doing voluntarily," Fang suggested.

"I guess it couldn't hurt."

Squeezing my eyes shut, I concentrated on my body and trying to move it. The more concentration I put into trying to move my immobile body the stiffer I seemed to become until I fell to the ground.

"Max!" All five of the Flock exclaimed. Fang jumped out of his hospital bed and ran towards me, reaching me before the rest of the Flock could even move.

With one arm, he lifted me, forcing my body to sit.

I scowled. "I hate this!"

Fang chuckled. "I had a feeling you might, but I think we're all relieved that you haven't forgotten us again."

My face scrunched up trying to think past the fog that was clouding my brain.

_You're on your destined path, Maximum._

The Voice! Damn, something I wished I had lost.

Oh, that's helpful, don't you care to tell me how I'm supposed to continue down the path when I can't move or use my-whatever Angel called it- to help me move? Or even enlighten me to tell me about what the Flock is saying about me forgetting them?

No response. Typical.

"Voice?" Fang asked, whispering in my ear.

I wanted to nod but apparently I couldn't move past my neck so I had to resort to my voice."Yeah," I whispered.

As we sat in silence that's when I really took in what had happened.

"I can't fly anymore." I stated to no one in particular.

"Well, if you could master your telekinesis you'd be able to, right?" Nudge suggested.

"Yeah, I guess, but it's just not…" I said trailing off.

"The same?" Fang finished.

"Yeah."

"Well, a powerful telekinetic Max is better than one that can't even move." Fang said. "So try again."

"Don't concentrate as hard. Just relax. That's what I do, when I'm reading people's minds." Angel said.

I didn't reply but I closed my eyes and relaxed. Soon, I felt a tingling in my toes. Going against all my instincts to fight the feeling that was different-I had enough of different to last me a life time-I let the tingling feeling travel through my feet, up my legs, through my torso, shooting down my arms and finally ending in my head . I opened my eyes and gasped at the amount of power that I could feel resting in my mind, waiting for my command for it to be triggered.

After the shock of my new found power dimmed, I noticed everything was clearer than before, if that was even possible.

_You lose movement but gain power and sight. What do you think is more important in our lives?_

I flickered my eyes to Angel, surprised at how wise and knowledgeable she sounded. How she sounded not six.

_Personally, I'd take the power._

Her last transmitted thought worried me to such an extent I could describe it as mild fear.

I gave Angel a wary look which she just responded to by giving me a very serious look.

Wait, when has Angel been able to transmit thoughts to others?

_I've been able to for a long time now, I've just decided to hold back until you were gone. The others think I've just recently developed it. Because, Max, like you I'm growing in power. But I don't have any flaws. And I'm not scared to embrace it._

I looked her head on, realizing, she isn't my innocent baby anymore. Even at six.

**I was thinking of extending it a little more but I think this has an effective ending. Plus I would appreciate some reviews so I know how my story's going. Don't worry, I'll try not to take as long to update this time.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry about Max getting paralyzed, it won't be as bad as you guys might think, I can't say too much without spilling what I have planned.**

**Glad everyone likes the story!**

Max's POV

I am now immensely confused about what the Flock was trying to tell me. The whole spill with Angel didn't help in the slightest.

"Okay, let me get this straight, I was kidnapped from the School in New York, and they erased my memory to forget you guys, but I remembered again after I escaped and…" I furrowed my eye brows not bothering to continue.

This didn't make any sense. The School never got me; I was with my Flock the whole time. Sure stuff was hazy but that was because of my fight with Ari, I took a nearly fatal hit.

I pursed my lips when I felt a hand slip into mine. I looked over to Fang and he smiled ever so slightly and I couldn't help but smile back. Then the scene before me disappeared and I saw everything that I didn't understand. My Flock was telling me the truth about the school taking me, and running into them again later and acting completely horrible to them. But I also saw more, what had happened to the Flock while I was at the School. I saw every single member of the Flock, except Fang.

I understood then, as the vision came up to the present and faded and I came face to face with Fang.

"You showed me that." I stated.

Fang paused but then nodded. "I wasn't aware I could do so until yesterday with you in the cave. When I finally broke through the walls the School implanted in your brain."

I watched Fang as the lasted of the fog in my brain drifted and my mind was my own again. The School had made me forget my Flock.

They were dead.

Third Person 

The Director sat behind her desk, waiting for the scientist she had summoned. Her jaw was clenched, hands intertwined and her cold eyes lay locked on the door.

Finally it opened and the scientist known as Jeb came through the doors.

The Director didn't give him a chance to react. "First you let the experiment escape, then you allow her to run to the rest of the experiments who aren't under our order. If that wasn't bad enough you allowed her to interact with them and caused her to remember them. You are ruining our plans Jeb. It is almost as if you wish the rebel experiments to survive. We were so close Jeb. She had absorbed the power. If she hadn't been let loose we could have her dealing with those other experiments, their threat could've been eliminated and we could begin our By Half Plan with the two strongest experiments. But we can't. She has remembered and joined forces with them once again. They will be practically unstoppable with her." The Director glared at Jeb, daring him to refuse.

"I understand that I am to blame for the events that have occurred, but they are only a setback. We can still get her to join us once again. I have been given word by the Eraser that was dispatched to try and calm the problem down that she is injured and weak. Also that we will have little trouble getting the other to join us. We could even count on the experiment to help convince her to join us once again. All hope is not yet lost, Director." Jeb explained.

Jeb' speech hadn't calmed her glare but she nodded once, "You will be in charge of this operation, if is to fail, you will be to blame and your life will pay for it. Do not fail me Jeb." The Director looked Jeb in the eye while she threatened him. She could see his Adam's apple bob nervously. He nodded.

"You are dismissed."

Max's POV

"So Max has gotten all powerful with her new power and got her mojo back and Fang can show people stuff by touching them. Cool." Iggy said smiling.

"It's only been memories so far Ig, it's not like I can communicate through touch." Fang protested.

The Flock had been talking amongst themselves for hours while I tried to get my tele-whatever working to my will instead of at random.

_Your power did not work at random Maximum, you triggered it when you most needed it, or you were overly angry._

Thanks, Voice. Good to know I've got to be overly angry for the rest of my life just to move.

But as frustrated as I got I didn't give up. The great Maximum Ride never gives up. I managed to make myself hover once for a few seconds before I collapsed on the hospital bed again. God damn it.

_You haven't fully embraced your power Max. You can't keep resisting it and then expecting it to work._ Angel said in my mind.

I have embraced my freaking power, I'm trying to use it.

_Just relax Max. Let it come to you and embrace it._

I scowled at nothing, but stopped trying to move myself. I let myself relax as I had before and cleared my mind.

Colour flashed before eyes like fireworks, and I felt fire ignite inside my skull. Slowly, it made its way through, pausing to burn my nose, ears and mouth. Once it past my mouth I was able to open it and I gasped.

The fire slowly continued its way out of my skull and down my neck. It got to the base of my neck when it flared violently trying to reach my shoulders and lungs. I opened my eyes, unwilling to let the fire continue. I was almost expecting it to continue on as if it was I was being experimented on, but it immediately stopped at my command and it was gone.

Only when it was gone that I realized I could make out a murmured conversation in the room across from ours and could smell plaster and sanitizer, something I hadn't notice before. My mouth was still open, mid-gasp and I could taste the faint tang of antibiotics.

I focused my eyes, and went to move my neck to see if the Flock had noticed when I reminded myself my neck wouldn't move. So when it moved I wasn't the only one it surprised. But the rest of my body was completely motionless as before.

Was my power letting me do this? Was this what happened when I accepted my power?

"Max! You moved your neck!" Nudge exclaimed.

Everyone except Angel stared at me wide eyed.

_I told you, you should accept your power. But you should have accepted it completely._

Even though I was completely thrilled that this could happen if I just did the simple little thing and accept my power, I remembered the way the fire flared as it came in contact with the rest of my body and it had my stomach turning. It didn't feel right.

If I accepted my power, would I be able to control it?

**So, how about this? We get to see the School's intentions in kidnapping Max. Please review to tell me what you think.**


End file.
